


The Mother of Geese, Returned

by Tish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Character Kidnapped By Space Geese; Returns To Homeworld Ten Thousand Years Later, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: She's been away.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Goose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	The Mother of Geese, Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).

The field wasn't the most auspicious place to make a speech, but it had to do.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Geese,” she began her spiel, standing imperious and not at all web-footed.

The gathered peasants were still caught up in this whole Space Geese business and stared, gobsmacked at the sleek spacecraft before them. The Space Geese in their nifty silver spacesuits had kept their honking to a minimum for their Queen's speech, but to be honest, they were still pretty loud, bunch of dicks as they were.

Sensing she'd lost her audience, Daenerys sighed and poked the Goose, who immediately honked long and loud. This did the trick and the peasants stared, gobsmacked at Daenerys instead. Satisfied, she continued listing her titles until the cows came home. The arrival of the cows set the geese off, honking away as they stalked the bovine herd.

The dairy farmer arrived to find a chaotic scene -- cows scattered, strangely dressed geese running amok, a weird blonde woman talking to his neighbours in the middle of the pasture, not to mention the silvery-white fortress that was now dislodging even more geese.

“Get off my land, the lot of you,” the farmer bellowed, his words drowned out by all the honking and mooing.

“I've been away 10,000 years, why does this place still look the same?” Daenerys asked to nobody in particular.

The peasants decided enough was enough and grabbed their pitchforks, swiping at every Space Goose who came near. This only served to increase the noise level, ending Daenerys' patience.

“Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion,” she commanded to her loyal fire-breathing geese. “Duckarys!”

The Goose rolled his eyes and honked at the fowl pun.

That night, the smell of burning meat hung in the air, competing with the honking racket as Daenerys tasted victory. “I could murder a coffee right now.”


End file.
